


Cuddling Somewhere

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the family they'd found, Clint and Natasha finally feel comfortable enough to let themselves be a couple around others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

Natasha kept to herself, even among friends and teammates. She was the one who never touched others nor really allowed people to touch her. When she was injured, she allowed the injuries to be treated but almost always left as soon as she could afterwards. Even when flirting with marks or the like, Natasha got the job done with smiles, flirtatious words, winks, and the promise of what else she might offer.

Clint was the same way. He didn’t often touch people. Unless it was a fight or he was sparring against someone. Then it was no holds barred, full contact and you knew your ass was gonna be on that mat at least once. Probably more. He was a little more comfortable with his wounds being treated than Natasha but not by much.

Which was why, one movie night at Avengers Tower when everyone was there, it was such a shock to the rest of the team to find Clint and Natasha curled up around each other in the big squashy armchair in the corner across from the giant television screen. Natasha had her head on Clint’s shoulder and her eyes were closed. One hand was wrapped around his back while the other held tightly to his hand. Clint had his arm over Natasha’s shoulders and was cuddling her close.

When the others walked, he looked up and pursed his lips at them and shushed them. He couldn’t put a finger in front of his mouth as both his hands were occupied, but it was enough. Instead of the questions each person wanted to ask, they found their own spaces on the couches and the floor. Tony started the movie, a comedy that Thor had picked out earlier in the day.

As the movie started, Natasha shifted a little next to Clint. Her eyes stayed closed though and Clint pressed a kiss to her temple. He murmured in her ear for a moment and Natasha settled back against him into sleepy stillness. The movie played through, the others laughing quietly in order not to wake up Natasha. And the cuddling was never mentioned.

After that, the others would find Clint and Natasha cuddling more and more often. After missions, they always sat next to each other on the quinjets, their fingers curled tightly together. More often than not, Natasha had her head on Clint’s shoulder and Clint had his head on the top of hers. They’d fall asleep like that for the whole ride, only waking up as the quinjet touched down. Or after sparring, they’d be sitting on the benches in the small locker room, their bodies touching from shoulders to hips to knees. These moments were full of laughter and camaraderie as they went over the sparring or ribbed each other on misses.

Every time the Avengers would gather for events or just simple nights at the Tower, Clint and Natasha would be together. Usually, for formal events and galas and the like, it was brushes of their hands under tables or playful nudges in the shoulder during conversations. It was only the more intimate settings that they allowed themselves to fully touch and hold each other.

“So, you and Natasha,” Tony finally said to Clint, cornering him in the kitchen when Natasha was off on a mission. “How long’s that been going on?”

“Since not long after I brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Clint replied easily, looking for a coffee mug and failing to find one. He shrugged and drank straight from the pot. “For a genius, you sure miss a lot.”

“Sure, I miss two spies keeping their relationship an almost complete secret,” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. “Should turn in my genius card for that.”

Clint laughed and drank some more coffee. That wasn’t the last conversation he’d have with one of the others about him and Natasha. But every single person was happy for them. Just confused at not knowing. Even Maria Hill, during one movie night Natasha had invited her to, was surprised to see them cuddling on their customary armchair.

But neither Clint nor Natasha, who got her share of questions, cared. It felt good to be able to touch each other around others without worrying about it. Only stealing moments of intimacy when they were sure no one else could see or judge. It felt like family and home. And they were going to take full advantage of it. After all, both loved cuddling and could never get enough of it with each other.


End file.
